Two parts of three
by EonaDGM
Summary: When Cloud finds himself in the same white environment again, he thinks the planet has another task for him. But it's only Zack with a personal request. The SOLDIER Trinity is missing their third part, who was specially important to one of the two. He asks Cloud to free Genesis. Includes Shounen-Ai SephirothxGenesis


**Hello everyone,**

 **I wrote another story. Completely different fandom this time. But I came to like Final Fantasy 7 quite a bit in the last months, despite never having actually watched or much less played the orignial game.**

 **So I apologize for any mistakes (especially about their history) I made, but all I have seen is a Let's Play of Crisis Core and a number of Fanfics.**

 **Warnings: Kind of AU, Dirge of Cerberus is ignored. Shounen-Ai; SephirothxGenesis; ZackxCloud if you want to see it that way. An OC**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, all of them belong to Square Enix (hope I spelled that right).**

* * *

When bright blue eyes drift slowly open, their owner blinks confusedly. Then after a moment, Cloud Strife sighs. Great, the planet wants something again. It's the same white environment with grass as the ground. Well at least he can maybe see Zack or Aerith again. So he slowly sits up, rubbing the back of his head. He looks around just waiting for whoever is going to play messenger this time. And it doesn't take all that long until he is tackle-hugged from behind.

"Spikey! Nice to see you!" a happy voice squeals.

A smile more genuine than anyone alive sees on him these days comes to his face. He lets the older man tackle him to the ground. A head with black spikes buries itself into the younger's shoulder when they land. Cloud laughs and grips the other's black SOLDIER uniform, tugging at it.

"Hey Zack. I'm glad too, that you're the messenger."

"Yeah, great, isn't it?" the smiling face pops up from the blonde's chest, "But I begged them to let me do it, because I wanted to see you. And maybe I'm the better choice than them anyway."

Zack hugs the younger boy and cuddles him close. Ruffling the blond spikes, he laughs happily as the boy pouts up at him.

"Ah, I missed you chocobo. Only watching you becomes boring after a certain time," he sits back up and pulls the younger with him.

Cloud smiles at Zack's antics and lets himself be pulled into the older's embrace, "Me too. But I am sure, I am not only here to meet you, am I?"

"Unfortunately no," the raven shrugs.

"So what does the planet want this time?" Cloud sighs.

At this the older begins to squirm a bit uncomfortably, "In all honesty, it's not the planet that wants something. It's more of a personal request."

"Personal? That is allowed?"

"As long as the planet herself concedes with it, yes. Look I am sorry to push this on you again, Spikey, but you are the only one we could have asked. And you don't have to fight someone this time. At least not if it goes as planned," he jumbles out.

But Cloud only smiles, "It's fine. I was getting bored with only doing deliveries anyway," he says as he holds a finger against the other's lips, "So what do you need me to do?"

Again eyes turning away from him, "It's not exactly me who has asked for it. But they didn't dare confront you themselves."

"Zack? What are you hiding? Who was it?" Cloud is getting suspicious but he doesn't even think about getting out of the other's embrace.

"Uhm, I am sure you remember that back in the SOLDIER days…" the raven starts.

"The better days you mean," the blonde grins and earns the same back.

"Kind of, yes," he laughs nervously, "Anyway. Before I became 1st. There was what they called the Trinity. The three most powerful SOLDIERs. Do you remember who I mean?"

"Urgh, you know my memories are kind of foggy. But…" he bites his lips uncomfortably, "wasn't your mentor Angeal part of them? And, well, Sephiroth."

"Yes, you're great Spikey. Don't worry he was still sane back then. Anyway they're both dead by now. I killed Angeal. You killed Seph, more times than I want to remember right now," Zack rambles, "But this is about the third part of the trio."

"I don't remember him very well. He was the first who left, right? All I remember is that he was known to be dramatic and have a bad temper. That's all I can recall, not even his name," Cloud answers, slightly tense.

"His name was Genesis Rhapsodos. You're right, he was the first to leave Shinra back then. But that's not the subject here."

"Then what, isn't he dead too?" the blonde asks, now curious.

"No, he's not in the Lifestream as far as we know. They searched for him quite some time, but eventually Aerith found out that Genesis hasn't effectively died yet. I thought he had after what happened back then in the reactor and I left him on that chair. But apparently not. According to Aerith he is imprisoned in his own body so he can't enter the Lifestream," Zack explains.

Cloud looks up at him curiously again, "So what does that have to do with me?"

"Yeah right. See, his body is still down on earth. We don't exactly know what keeps him locked inside but whatever it is, has to be destroyed. He also has to be cleansed of Jenova cells. And as neither of us is alive anymore we kinda can't do it, so…" he looks sheepish.

"So you want me to do it," Cloud chuckles, "But why? I mean I get it that the other two want their friend back. Or at least your mentor does, I doubt Mr. Crazy-Ass could feel something like that."

"Yeah, okay. First thing, Seph is sane again. Thank goddess. He got separated from his mad side along with Jenova when you killed him, I think it was the third time, and he finally entered the Lifestream completely. And Seph misses Genesis quite a lot. He wants to say sorry. To you too by the way, but he would never dare come to you in person," he gets slightly nervous, "And there was something most in Shinra didn't know about. But Angeal told me one day and I got Seph to accidently confirm it later on."

"What did no one know?" Cloud asks, now beyond curious.

"Well, the three of them kind of had a thing going on," he admits sheepishly.

After a moment of silence, the younger's jaw falls, "You are joking, right? They weren't in a relationship, were they?"

"Not officially. At least not all three of them. Seph and Genesis, at least according to what I was told were indeed. Never made it official though because Shinra had a tendency to try to destroy relationships, especially those of her highest ranking SOLDIERs. Angeal was just mostly giving comfort and getting it when one of the three needed it. He mostly wants his childhood friend back. It's Seph who is missing his lover," he babbles, gesturing wildly.

Cloud can't help but snort, "I can't really imagine Sephiroth loving someone. It's kind of difficult."

"Ah, yeah. With how you know him, it indeed is. When you knew him personally it isn't so unbelievable anymore. He was more awkward than evil. Yeah, yeah sounds strange but it's true. You know about his life before he became General? Being raised by Hojo in the labs," he looks sternly at his friend.

"Yeah," the blonde shudders, "I read some of the files that sick bastard had on him. In comparison to him we got off lucky. Sometimes I really question how he stayed sane that long."

"So you understand him a bit better now?" Zack looks hopeful now, "I am not asking you to forgive him, just maybe try to understand."

"It's okay," the younger soothes, cutting off the rambling again, "Like you said, I understand him. I still think what he did was wrong, obviously. But I understand why he went crazy."

"Thanks," the raven smiles earnestly, "You know he didn't even know what it meant having friends. Genesis and Angeal had to teach him friendship and basic affections to begin with. It's incredible how socially incapable that man was, at least according to Angeal."

"Zack, you're rambling again," Cloud laughs, "I get it okay. Just tell me what you want me to do. I understand the feeling of missing a person you love."

"Thank you so much, Spikey," the older yells and squeezes the blonde close.

Cloud's laughing turns to coughing, "Can't breathe, Zack."

"Oh sorry," the hyperactive releases him, "Okay. Genesis is somewhere close to the Northern Crater. According to Aerith there is a girl guarding him. She is an old friend of the three. Ask her and she can lead you to where Genesis is. You have to destroy whatever he is locked in. Then he has to wake up. Take some water from Aerith's church. If you make him drink that, it should purge all of the Jenova cells from his body. Unfortunately he has so many of them that it will kill him. But with that he will also finally enter the Lifestream. I think he wants to be free too. We can't be sure though, we tried to reach his spirit but we couldn't."

"So I eventually have to kill again," Cloud sighs.

"No!" Zack argues, "No, no, no. You will be releasing Genesis. Think about it that way. Not about the fact that you are going to destroy his body. Please Spikey."

"I get it, I get it," he smiles up, not being able to withstand Zack's puppy eyes, "I will do it. No problem. So who is this girl I have to meet?"

"Angeal said her name was Lucina. She was a SOLDIER too when the three came to Shinra. Disappeared about two years before Genesis went AWOL," he recounts what his mentor told him.

"They have female SOLDIERs?" Cloud asks incredulously.

"Had," Zack corrects, "At the beginning the program was open for both genders, but apparently the female body doesn't do too well with mako. Most of the women got side-effects and so they restricted SOLDIER for males. She was the only one who made it further."

"But the beginning of SOLDIER, that's quite some time ago. How old is she?"

"Well, rumours have it," Zack leans close conspicuously, "that she doesn't age."

Cloud laughs, "Wow, I should introduce her to Vincent."

"Yeah, talking about your vampiric friend you can take him with you if you want. You know, give him something to do. He could be of help and yeah, make him meet Lucina."

The blonde nods, "Alright," he smiles, "I will get going after I wake up."

With that he leans his forehead against the older one's who for once keeps quiet. It doesn't take long until Cloud feels the pull that it is telling him, he's waking up. He smiles a sad smile at the other male. Zack returns it when the blonde starts to fade.

* * *

Just a moment later, blue eyes spring open in an entirely different environment. His dark but cosy room in Tifa's bar is before him. He sighs.

Luckily getting away from the brunette isn't all that difficult. Apparently she is used to him disappearing from time to time by now. So he packs Fenrir and sets out the next afternoon. First thing he does is getting some water from Aerith's church. Convincing Vincent to join him is easier than expected too (after he found him, holed up in a small cabin deep in the woods just outside Edge, that is). So after about five days of travelling they reach the area Zack pointed out.

There they split up. While Vincent scouts out the area, Cloud walks straight ahead in search of the mystery woman. And he doesn't have to search for long when he is startled by a thin blade at his throat. Immediately he stops, breathing in deeply. His instincts are reeling and urging him to fight but he forces them down.

"Visitors don't usually don't come here," a melodic voice sounds from behind a rock beside him, "So who are you and what do you want here?"

"My name is Cloud Strife," the blonde starts carefully, "I am in search of a Lucina."

"Ah, just Lou. I hate that sophisticated name," the voice sighs and the tension in the blade relaxes.

Some of the tension leaves his body too. The voice sounds way friendlier now. Not intimidating anymore. The tip of the blade is still pointed vaguely at him, but the figure moves out of the shadows. His eyes immediately lock onto the person. It is indeed a female. Lithe, but still slightly muscled figure, especially for a girl. Sleeveless formfitting shirt with crossed straps over the chest. Knee-length leggings with bandages wrapped around her calves and half-high boots. An armour skirt starts at a belt around her waist, reaching her tights. All is kept in black. Fingerless gloves reach until the elbow. She has long brown hair in a braid down her back. Eyes glowing with green from the mako in a sharp-cut face. He can see scars on her skin, but she doesn't seem to care.

"So that is the saviour of the planet?" she grins.

The blade in her hand is thin and shorter than a normal sword and more curved. When he looks closer he sees a similar sword on the straps on her back, which turn out to be weapons holder.

"So what if I am," he looks at her challenging but she doesn't even think about backing down, "Can you please put that blade away?"

She grins, "Sure," easily flipping the blade and returning it to the holder at her back, "So what do you want here?"

But before Cloud can answer her, he feels a different presence approaching. Turning slightly he waits for Vincent to appear from behind the next corner. He turns back to the girl when he sees her raise an amused eyebrow. Just then he hears a startled voice.

"Say? Is that you?"

You can even hear the gunman's surprise. Hell must be freezing over, Vincent is showing emotions. The brunette in front of him laughs softly with a melancholic hint.

"It has been long since anyone called me that," she chuckles, "Hey Vince. Well, you changed."

The raven still stares at the woman when Cloud turns to him, "You know her, Vincent?"

"Yeah, that's Saya Shugi. She was in SOLDIER when I was a Turk," he turns to the brunette, "But I thought you went missing."

"Oh, there is so much you don't know," Lou laughs, smiling softly at the gunman, "But that's not the subject here. I still don't know why you are here? Not that I don't appreciate a visitor every once a decade, but I am still interested."

As Vincent looks too stunned at seeing someone from his past, it's Cloud who answers, "Uhm, I was told to find Genesis. And you know where he is."

"Gen? What if I do," her eyes narrow, "What do you want with him?"

"I have a very strong connection to the Lifestream. And Zack Fair, a uh… friend of mine," he says which earns him a discrete cough from Vincent, "he told me that Sephiroth and Angeal miss Genesis. I was asked to help him get into the Lifestream."

Lou's greenish eyes wander to ruby red ones for confirmation. Vincent nods softly. So she turns back to the small blonde and smiles.

"I am glad. Even if I would wake him up, I could not give him the peace he deserves. Come on. I will lead you to him," she turns around, prompting both males to hurry and catch up with her.

"So you don't look like you are old enough to have been there at the beginning of SOLDIER. What happened to you?" Cloud looks up at her.

"Ah yeah that. But just for the record, Vince doesn't look his age either," she tries to divert the subject.

"I got shot by Hojo and experimented on. That made me basically immortal," the raven grumbles.

A dry laugh rips from her throat, "Well, welcome to the group."

"Huh?" the blonde stares at her.

"Long story short. I was the only woman who made it to first despite everyone else responding badly to mako. Until today I don't know the reason why I'm the only one who can withstand it. But because I did and no one else, I was of interest for Hojo," she recounts with a bitter voice, "And since that creep was never one for sticking to the protocols he had no qualms with simply abducting me. Officially I went missing, that's the story you all got. In truth I was taken to one of the labs. I don't know what exactly they did to me, neither do I want to know, but after some more years I noticed I didn't age anymore. I was brought back into SOLDIER under the name Lucina. I was totally under the control of Shinra. Step one foot over the line and I would be back in Hojo's lab, which I desperately tried to avoid. Later on I met the Trinity and tried my best to befriend them. Then Shinra noticed I was snooping around and I had to run. Since then I have been living out here."

"Sounds nice," Cloud grumbles, "How many lives did that fucking Hojo mess up?"

"More than I would care to count," Lou sighs and then steps up to the side of a cave entry, "It's in here. No one who doesn't know about the cave can find him. Come on. Genesis has waited for long enough."

Vincent hasn't taken his eyes off the woman's back for a moment. Now he takes up the rear as she leads them into the cave system. It's a complicated system, tunnels crossing over each other, a labyrinth for anyone who doesn't know their way.

"Have you been down here often?" the gunman asks.

Lou shrugs, "He was basically the only one who kept me company in the last years."

"But he is sleeping. Or something…" Cloud says incredulously.

"Yeah, but there is no one else here. To him I could at least talk without looking like I'm talking to myself," she sighs, "It's pretty alone out here."

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know. How much time has passed since Meteor?"

"About six years now."

"Then it's about five and a half years without a break," she answers.

Cloud only stares at her strangely, "You are worse than Vincent."

"Haha, but I am not hiding because I want to but because I have to. If Shinra finds out I am still alive, I'm as good as dead," she smiles sadly.

"But Shinra has been gone for some years now. You could come back out," Cloud questions hopefully.

"Maybe I will, but until now I still had to guard Genesis. I wanted to give them at least this honour. After I couldn't protect them back in Shinra," her eyes are slightly downcast.

"You did well. You are not to blame for anything that happened. Don't even go there. I am sure you tried your best," Vincent surprisingly grumbles out.

"Yeah, listen to him. He knows what he's talking about. Besides that's new, Vincent. Since when do you speak so highly of someone?" Cloud grins.

"Che, I know her from back then. She was one of the kindest souls I ever met. I always thought she didn't belong in Shinra," he whispers to Cloud.

"I heard that," Lou giggles, "But thank you. I am happy to finally interact with a human being again, especially someone who reacts back," then she turns forward again, "Anyway here we are."

The tunnel opens up into a huge cave. In the middle of it a big, shiny green crystal grows, spiking upwards. Mako green. And inside of it, Cloud can see the figure of a human, encased in the stone, like he was floating in mako. The young blonde lets his eyes run over the male. A long, but slightly torn red leather coat is floating around him, including gloves. Black shirt, pants and a belt and straps crossing his chest, like Sephiroth or Lou. High black boots. He has pale skin and a feminine face with long eyelashes resting against high cheekbones. His hair is a fiery auburn and ends above the shoulders. A black wing stretches from his left shoulder. It is not as big or voluminous as Sephiroth's, but narrower and a bit crooked.

"That's him?" Cloud asks.

Lou nods and he hears Vincent mumble, "That is a he?"

The girl steps up to the crystal, "Yes, that's Genesis. He has been in that crystal for years now. Mako poisoning and too much contact with the Lifestream hold him there. He is catatonic as long as he's there and his spirit is caught inside too."

"So what do we have to do?" Cloud asks.

"I thought you were told," she grins, when she earns an unimpressed look, she continues, "You have to crack the crystal around him. It should release his body. Then he has to wake so you can purge him of his Jenova cells. If you can't do that, he can't enter the Lifestream. Then it would be better to let him in there, because out of it, he could get possessed by Jenova too. That's why I have never tried to free him since I dragged him out of the mako."

"Don't worry, we have a method to do it," Cloud reassures it.

"Good," she takes out her swords, "Vince, can you catch him?"

The gunman sighs but nods anyway. She nods at the blonde next to her. In a second the two jump in the air. Carefully they slash at the crystal, not wanting to injure the man inside or make it crack wrongly. Finally the green cracks and slowly Genesis falls forward. Vincent moves and catches the frail body so it won't make any painful contact with the ground. Cloud and Lou land a bit away and the girl immediately hurries over. She kneels next to the unconscious man and softly strokes some hair away from his closed eyes.

"So how are we going to wake him?" Cloud asks, pulling out the flask with water from Aerith's church.

Lou smiles sadly, "An old trick I learned back then."

She leans forward and lays a hand on Genesis cheek. Leaning down to his ear, she softly hits his cheek.

"Wake up, hero," she whispers.

For a moment nothing happens then to everyone's surprise Genesis groans and mumbles something, "S'is Seph, Lu."

"Yeah, you both are," she answers melancholy, "But it's time to wake up, Gen. You have things to do. There are people waiting for you."

She takes Genesis' head over to her lap when his eyes drift slowly open, revealing blue with the typical mako-green glow in them. He smiles very tiredly.

"What time is it?"

She laughs, "That's your first question, Gen? You really haven't changed."

When he finally opens his eyes really, he notices his surroundings, "Maybe where are we is the more important question," he mumbles in a weak voice.

"Right. We're in a cave system close to the Northern Crater," she answers softly.

"How did I get here? And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"It's a long story. But no, I'm not dead. What's the last thing you remember, Gen?" she asks carefully.

"Hm," the red head frowns, "Something with Angeal's puppy. Mako. And, oh god, Seph! Is he okay?"

As he tries to get up hastily, flailing about in his weak state, but she just softly pushes him back down, "Calm down, Genesis. Seph is fine where he is now."

Cloud's snort and mumble of 'he's dead' luckily goes unnoticed by the red haired man.

"But he is waiting for you, Gen. It has been a long time since you were awake the last time," she adds.

"What? How long?"

"Good ten years by now," she answers solemnly.

"Seriously? God, where are the others? What did I miss?" he immediately tries to sit up again, but she holds him down.

"It is not my story to tell you what happened in between. As for where the others are. Like I said they are waiting for you."

"Where? I don't see them," his senses scan the cave.

"They are in the Lifestream, Gen," she says sadly.

The blue eyes widen and he chokes, "They're dead? Seph too?"

"Yes, Seph too. I'm sorry," she strokes his hair to keep him as well as herself calm.

" _My friend, do you fly away now?_ What happened?" he chokes.

"It's their story to tell, not mine, like I said. Do you want to join them?" she slightly runs her fingers over his cheek.

"Well, it is obvious that the Lifestream already rejected me once," he says with a dry chuckle which soon turns into a cough because of his long coma, "Why would it accept me now?"

"Because we are going to get Jenova out of you now."

"But my body is mostly made from her cells."

"We are aware that you won't survive it, but at least you will go into the Lifestream then. You will see the others and Seph again," she tries to sooth him, but he only smiles.

"I am glad about it, don't worry," he lifts his shaking hand and lays it on hers, "But what about you, Lou?"

"Me?" she seems surprised but squeezes his hand back.

"You are also our friend. And you have been here on earth for quite some time, haven't you? Aren't you planning on going to rest at some point?" he asks sadly.

And earns an equally sad look back, "I have but there was always something I still had to do. Right now this is about you. Are you ready? The purging is going to hurt."

"I am ready," he smiles when Cloud approaches with the bottle, " _Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return._ "

"Yeah, that again," she laughs, "Tell the others I said hello, alright?"

He nods and lets the blonde pour the water down his throat. He tenses when Aerith's healing sets to work. His body spasms violently when the Cetra's power courses through his veins. The wing shoots out, flapping wildly. Cloud has to jump aside so he isn't hit in the face by it. Vincent raises his metal arm, forcing his demons down who are reacting to the non-human being seemingly attacking. Lou holds Genesis still as good as she can during the whole process.

Until finally the spasms stop. Genesis is still breathing, though weakly. Lou is sitting still and stroking his hair. Smiling sadly down at her friend. Slowly blue eyes drift open a last time. A peaceful smile settles on pale lips.

" _My soul, corrupted by vengeance; Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey; In my own salvation; And your eternal slumber._ "

Then a last breath leaves his lungs and his body stills. Lou's eyes fall closed at the same time as his just when the pale hand drops from hers. She leans forward until her forehead falls against his shoulder. A small chuckle is heard by the other two.

"Of course you had to leave with Loveless on your lips," she sighs, looking incredibly sad but not one tear on her cheeks.

For a minute all three of them stay quiet, then Lou straightens up, easily lifting Genesis' body with her, "We have to bury him."

"Yeah, so at least one of them get a proper burial," Cloud chuckles sarcastically.

* * *

They do so the next day. Lou looks sad but she doesn't even cry once. Cloud stays for about another week until he packs Fenrir again to return to Edge. To his surprise Vincent decides to stay with Lou (or Saya as he calls her) for now. Though maybe he should have suspected it. They are kind of similar after all (especially in the blaming themselves and being immortal). So he returns to Tifa's bar alone.

* * *

About a week later he awakens in the same white environment again. He smiles as he runs his hands through the grass he is sitting on.

"Spikey!" the yell comes again.

This time he anticipates it and opens his arms. Immediately Zack comes flying at him. They both laugh when they fall on the ground.

"Hey again," the raven grins, looking up from the younger's chest.

"I can't believe I got another task already," Cloud chuckles dryly.

"No, no," Zack beams, "This time it's actually just a meeting. You did so much, the planet allowed you to simply come here."

"That's great!" Cloud laughs, freer here than in the real world.

"Yeah. I have to say thank you to you. From the others especially but also from me. For enabling Genesis to come here," he says with a serious (for Zack) face.

"You're welcome. I think it was for the better," Cloud smiles, suddenly something comes to his mind, "Can I maybe… see him?"

Zack stares surprised, "Uhm, sure, but I think talking to him might be difficult right now."

"It is fine if I just can see that he's happy here. I want to know that I have at least put one person at peace," Cloud concedes despite questioning Zack's actions.

"Then come on," the taller says, grabs the blonde's hand and bounces in some direction.

After some minutes they arrive in an area with more trees than where Cloud wakes up each time. He stares up strangely at the forest. Zack shrugs.

"Every area here is different. I guess he prefers the quiet and closure."

"He?" Cloud asks, causing the other to wince.

Then Zack points his finger through the trees to a small clearing. And the blonde stiffens. There is the hero of his childhood and the bane of his later years. Sephiroth. But so different from the times he had to kill the man. He is sitting with his back leaned against one of the trees, the long silver hair flowing to the ground. He is still wearing his leather outfit but he seems by far not as intimidating as before. Maybe it's the relaxed posture and (relative) softness on his face. The black wing is out but hanging down calmly, the tip resting on the ground. Genesis is there too. His head is on the other man's lap, softly smiling up at him. He is laying stretched out, one leg probed up, the other completely straight. His wing is up and halfway curling around Sephiroth's shoulder. He seems absolutely happy and is holding one of his beloved apples up to the other. Cloud looks at the two fascinated.

"Was he like that back then?" he whispers to his companion.

"Seph? Only in private. And I have only seen him that much at peace when Genesis was around. Those two bring out the best in each other. It's still like that," Zack smiles softly.

They watch the two for some moments. Then Cloud sees a small smile come to his enemy's face. And makes a decision.

"I want to talk to him," he says with determination.

"You want to…" the raven starts confused, "You mean Seph? Are you sure? He made an effort to not meet up with you to not bother you anymore than he already did."

"Yes, I am sure. I can see he is not the same I fought. I want to see how he behaves without Jenova clouding his mind," he stares at Zack's eyes, "Please. I feel like I need to do this."

"Fine," the older sighs. He grabs Cloud's hand again and pulls him out onto the clearing, "Seph. Sorry to interrupt you, but I brought someone who wants to see you."

Genesis rises up first, giving Sephiroth the ability to move freely. Green cat eyes snap up. The moment he sees Cloud, his eyes widen. He jumps up immediately, pulling the surprised red head with him. His muscles tense and he reaches for Masamune out of reflex but the sword isn't there obviously, so instead he spreads out his right arm in front of Genesis. His whole stance is protective and defensive. The big wing is fluffed out, obscuring most of his lover's figure. Cloud looks at him and the stance alone and the eyes which are missing the madness are telling him well enough that this is really not the man he killed more than once.

"Relax Seph. We're not gonna attack you," Zack smiles strained.

The silver haired man loses a bit of his tension but the wing stays fluffed up, Genesis looking at his lover funny from behind it.

"I really don't want to fight," Cloud tries to calm him, "I understand you aren't the man I killed. I won't harm Genesis either."

Green eyes widen but it doesn't change the mask of forced indifference. Not until the red head lays a hand on the other's shoulder. Sephiroth turns his head to him.

"It's fine, Seph. He was there when they released me from the crystal. He won't do anything."

The silver haired man relaxes then bows his head to Cloud, "I know this will never be enough for what I did. But I really want to apologize to you for all the hurt I caused."

Carefully stretching his hand out to lay it on Sephiroth's shoulder, Cloud smiles, "Like I said, I understand you. Your past was far worse than mine which says something. And by now I am sure that whoever I fought it was not you or at least not on your own free will."

Originally the former general has tensed at the touch, but then relaxes, a small smile coming to his face again, "Thank you very much."

The serious moment is broken by Zack hugging Cloud tightly from behind, "Aw, you are so cute, Spikey! Don't you think so too, Seph?"

"It was not exactly the thought running through my mind at the moment he was killing me," Sephiroth says amusedly.

Genesis laughs and leans against the taller's side, looping his arms around the other's neck, "Isn't that poetic? Two death-enemies reconciling on the other side. " _Wings of light and dark spread afar;_ _She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._ "

The silver head pulls the lean body to him, "As much as I love you, I have heard quite enough of Loveless, I think. The same goes for Zack."

"Aw, come on, you know you enjoy it eventually," Genesis laughs and leans forward.

"Maybe…" Sephiroth answers and follows the other's movement.

Zack squeals and squeezes Cloud hard when the two's lips meet. The blonde is finding it a bit strange to see his former enemy kissing. Genesis sighs happily and presses close to his lover. Finally his partner has been able to let go of one of his last big burdens. Sephiroth pulls the warm body close and smiles into the kiss, finally completely at peace. Zack on the other hand, glad about his friends' happiness, nuzzles into Cloud's neck affectionately. The blonde leans back into the other and buries his hands in the black spikes, at peace too.

* * *

 **That's it. Thanks for reading.**

 **My longest one-shot so far.**

 **The kursive were quotes from Loveless.**

 **I hope I could keep their characters about right.**

 **Hope you liked it and review please.**


End file.
